Generic flies are a world-wide annoyance that are generally attracted to human food among other sources of heat, moisture and areas prone to quick development of bacteria. Flies land on and come into contact with a wide range of decaying organic substances either in search of food or a place to lay their eggs and the fly can easily transfer bacteria or disease on those substances to the next landing place. Thus, the spread of bacteria or disease from flies coming into contact with human food or human surroundings is a major health concern. Other annoyances and concerns are: the sound of the buzzing of the flies' wings, landing on the skin or hair, and visual distraction of the flies' flight.